Twilight warpped into Harry Potter
by Riddle-Solver
Summary: It's been 20 years and the Cullen Gang have moved to England to start their new life, but what happenes when Fred George Weasly send the Twilight gang to the Harry Potter world? Will they survive? Dumbledore will help, but how? Will Alice save Sirius?


EPov.

So, it has been 20 years since Renesmee was born and Bella was changed into a vampire, 20 years since my life had officially became perfect.

My family and I had moved to England, myself, along with Alice, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee and Rosalie are attending school here while Carlisle is, once again, a doctor and Esme went into the wedding planning business along with Charlie, yes, I mean Charlie Swan, you see, he was diagnosed with cancer about 5 years after Nessie was born and since Bella couldn't stand her father dying, Carlisle bit him and we welcomed him into the family.

Well, you know all our powers, I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper is an empath, Bella has a mind shield and Nessie can show you her thoughts, but more powers had been introduced into the family.

Charlie can shoot fire from his finger tips, which is pretty cool, we found out when the Volturi came to visit about 7 years ago, Aro, Caius, Jane and Felix had come to check up on us and Jane thought it would be funny to hurt Renesmee with her power, but Charlie got angry, and all of a sudden, smoke started coming out of his body and fire came out of his hands and burned Jane, Aro was so excited and asked, well, pleaded Charlie to join his guard but he said no.

Another power we discovered was from Emmett, we found out he could have conversations with people in his mind, it was really cool, so if he thinks something bad, i can tell him not to without actually saying anything.

We have a few more powers into the family, so i'll name them without detail: Rose can feel peoples emotions but not change them, Esme can change things to different colours, including our eyes, Carlisle can heal things just by looking at them and Bella can also make things, people/vampires and animals come back to life or kill them by touching them/it.

So, everyone in my family has a power so it's pretty fun in my home now, especially Esme's, she loves to entertain Renesmee, even though she's 20 now, Esme treats her like the sweet little angel baby she was when she was born, and funnily enough, Nessie doesn't mind, Renesmee loves it when we out hunting and Esme would change the colour of the animal she is hunting, it almost killed her once, when esme changed the lion shiny rainbow, Nessie was laughing so hard and the lion saw that as a opportunity to attack, luckily, i was reading it's mind to know when it would attack, Renesmee never laughed at that again, but would save it until we got home.

Well, it's time for school, we've been in England for about a month already, it's pretty good, but we haven't gone to school until today, we've made some human friends, Sarah, kelly, Pete and Josh, they're really nice for a bunch of humans and Renesmee is best friends with Josh, it's funny watching Jacob get all jealous when they come over and they sit next to each other, yes, Jacob came with us, I don't think he would leave Nessie alone with 8 blood-sucking vampires :)

Bella, Renesmee, Josh, Jacob and myself took Bella's Midnight Blue Mercedes, Rose and Emmett took Emmett's Jeep and Alice, Jasper, Sarah, Kelly and Pete took Jasper's Green BMW Convertible, it is a lovely car and all but green? Seriously Jasper, have SOME taste, I always wonder how Alice let him buy it, all well.

So, we get there, we are going as the following: Alice, Emmett and Bella will be the Swans, Children of Charlie, who is Esme's best friend, Rosalie and Jasper will be the Cullen twins and Carlisle's Biological children from a past relationship and Nessie and I will be the Mason twins, who have been adopted into the family after our parents died in a car crash, Esme gave the "Swans" all brown eyes, the same as Bella's was before she was changed and Nessie and I Green eyes, from my past life, Rose and Jazz will keep their gold eyes as Carlisle will still have his and it would look weird if they were to have different eye colours.

Bella, Jasper and I are going to the office to get our families time tables.

"Hello miss" Bella said, sweetly

"Uhh.. H-hell-oo child, wh-att ca-nn I do f-foor you?" The woman asked, while thinking REALLY inappropriate thoughts about Jasper. Ew

"Can we please have our timetables, we're new here, you see" Jasper said seductively, on purpose of course

"O-ooff C-oou-rr-see, sure, what are your last names?" Gee, this is fun.

"I am Edward Mason, this is Isabella Swan and Jasper Cullen" I said, introducing my family

"Where is the rest of your family?"

"They are arriving as we speak, we were wondering if we could give them theirs?" Bella asked, sweet Bella, I love her so much, so looked at me and smiled

"Of course, sweetheart" The woman said while looking at Jasper biting her bottom lip

She gave us the sheets, we thanked her and left towards the car park to meet our family

By the way, let me explain what everyone is wearing:  
Bella: Skinny white jeans, Dark Blue top that reached to the middle of her thigh and long sleeves that hug her arm until the elbow, then go all floppy, Silver ballet shoes, her hair is tied up and held back with her fav head band.  
Renesmee: A light pink dress that goes up to her knees, a thick, light brown belt that sits just under her breasts, Green high heels and a green head band to keep her long hair out of her face.  
Rosalie: Loose white flowy top thing with a tight black mini skirt, Silver stilettos with straps and her hair is slightly curled and down.  
Alice: Black skinny jeans, a Green mini dress with her lucky gold small high heels and her hair spiked as per usual.  
Emmett: Dark wash jeans, black v-neck that hugs his body, showing his muscles, new nike airs, normal short curly hair and charm necklace Rose gave him for their anniversary.  
Jasper: Black jeans, same as Emmett's t-shirt but white, messy hair and a leather jacket that said _Cullen, Fool!_ on the arm in gold, thanks to Alice, Rose also has one but she'll wear it tomorrow.  
And i am wearing Medium blue jeans with a dark purple hug top and my dressy black shoes with my hair all spikey.

We are all wearing our Cullen crest, Me, Emmett and Jasper are wearing it as a wrist band, Rose as a necklace, Alice as a choker, Renesmee as a brooch and Bella as a ring. Jacob wears his as a charm around his neck, yeah, he gets one! Charlie wears it on his ties, Carlisle wears it as a ring, the same a Bella and Esme wears it as ear rings.

"So, bro! Whacha got first?" Emmett asked me

"Uhh, Enlish, with Bella and Alice"

"I got French with Rose" Emmett replied

"Then I got Sport with Bella and Jazz, shall be fun, eh Bella?" He asked while looking at Bella, he imagined her falling over and denting the ground, i growled

"Yeah... Fun, Emmett" Bella said sarcastically

""So, Nessie, what do you have??" I asked my little angel

"Well, dad, I mean Edward, I have Science with Uncle Jasper then I have French with Aunt Alice and you" She replied

"Well, off to class, come on Bella, Alice" I said

"Yay!! Class!" Emmett and Renesmee said at the same time

So, off we went, when Alice, Bella and I came into English Class, our teacher, Miss Marge made us introduce ourselves, by the way, she gave Alice this weird look so I decided to look into her mind  
_Wow! That Alice Swan is so god damn SEXY!  
Gay much?  
_

_"_Well, my name is Isabella Swan, but you can call be Bella, Alice is my twin sister and we both have an elder brother named Emmett, who is blood related to us, we three were adopted into the Cullen family when my mother died, my dad was depressed so Mrs Cullen and Mr Cullen let us stay with them until our life gets on track, and we act as if we are related to everyone in our family, so, if you hurt any of my family, we **will** hurt you, Thank you :)" Bella said her speech, I love her voice, it's like bells and windchimes.

_"_Hello, I am Alice Swan, as you just heard, Bella and Emmett Swan are my blood relatives and we live with the Cullens, well, I love shopping and making friends, Bella is the boring one and just reads" Bella bumped her with her elbow "Hehe... And Emmett is the wrestler of the family, Thank you :)" Alice finished her speech, now time for mine, Breathe, Edward...

"Okay, Hi, My name is Edward mason, I have a twin sister named Renesmee, Nessie for short"  
Bella growled at me, too quiet for human ears, I chuckled  
"I love playing the piano and at the moment I am writing a piece called Nessie's song, because I love my sister, I have also made one"  
I got a cd out of my pocket  
"Do you mind if the class hears it, Mrs Marge?" I asked  
"Of course they can, Mr Mason" So, she put it in the cd player and pressed play  
The whole class was listening in awe so I thought I might read their minds

_Wow! He's amazing, i wonder if he'll o out with me, I'll have to ask later, maybe he'll write me a song_ - A blond girl in the front row, Anna  
_He's awesome! I should ask him if he wants to join my band _ - John, front row with brown, curly hair  
_So HOT!!! He can root me anytime ;)_ - Josie, back row with red hair, EWW!!

The song finished and everyone applauded my wonderful song and me

"That song is called Bella's Lullaby, because we have been going out for a year today and I made this for her as an anniversary present"  
Bella took my hand and kissed me on the cheek, all the girls were thinking of ways to bully Bella and all the guys were thinking they can get rid of me so they can get with her, god, how stupid they must be...

We all took our seats and the class started, suddenly, Alice was having a vision, but she was blocking me out, damn her, when she came out of it, she looked at me and giggled, i will never get this girl, even if she is my best friend.

I looked to the teacher when this piece of paper was thrown at me, it was scrunched up, i looked around the classroom until i met eyes with Anna, the blond bibmo, she smiled seductivly at me, i just played along and smiled my crooked smile that Bella loves so much, her heart sped up by 50 miles an hour, what ever. I opened the piece of paper and this is what it said:

_Edward Mason, I think you are bloody hot and I wish to go out with you, Love Anna Jackson xx._

I took my pen and wrote back to her

_Anna Jackson, I don't think going out with you is such a good idea, see, I've been going out with Bella Swan for a year now and I was going to propose to her next year so, I can't I'm sorry. Edward Anthony Mason._

I scrunched it up again and threw it back, when she got it, she opened it, read it and frowned, then, got her pen and started to write again, when she threw it back at me, i opened it and read it:

_Edward Mason, I don't care, it doesn't even look like she likes you anyway, i saw the way she looked at your sister, I think Bella might be gay, Edward, just to tell you. Anna Jackson xx._

I looked up at Anna, my facial expression was saying you-really-think-bella-loves-renesmme-like-that? God, some people are stupid

Then, class ended, I kissed Bella goodbye and walked to French with Alice, when we got there, this human was pushing Renesmee around, saying "C'mon, go out with me" everytime she said no, he would push her, I went over to them and pushed the guy and held him against the wall by the front of his shirt

"I'm sorry to intrude on your conversation with my sister but I couldn't help over hearing that you asked her out and she said no, so why keep asking, Paul?" Son a of a bitch!

"Sorry, dude, but I want to go out with Nessie here and she **will **go out with me, I'll make her" He said, well, sneering, actually

"You dare touch her again and I **will **hurt you, you understand? Huh?" I looked at him murderously, my eyes blacked over and he looked incredibly scared

"Fine, dude, I wont touch your sister, but do you have fun raping her every night?"

Renesmee lost it then, she ran up to me, whispered in my ear _I'll handle this, dad, he deserves to be punished, but by someone who wont kill him with one punch _i looked at her, she nodded so I let him go, once i did, Nessie looked at him ssweetly, kissed him on the cheek and the punched him in the stomach, you could hear his ribs breaking on impact, he yelled and ran away, while screaming "I'll get you, bitch, you'll regret doing that!"  
Nessie went up to Alice who hugged her while crying "Ness, angel, it will be okay, Daddy and I will always protect you, along with Mummy and Uncle Jazz, Uncle Emmy, Aunty Rosie, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlie and Grandaddy Charlie, okay?" Alice whispered into her ear and she nodded, Alice looked at me and i went over to them, picked Renesmee up, bridal style, whispering things like _I love you _and_ your my little angel_

We went ot the main office, I explained that Nessie was upset about our "parents death" and she gave us permission to go home

After a few hours of calming Nessie down, she finally went to sleep, I too her to her room and when I came back into the living room, everyone was home, I told everyone what happened today and they, of course, got pissed off.  
Renesmee is lucky to have a family like us, willing to protect her from _anything_, even stupid boys at our school_, _but, tomorrow is a new day :)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming soon!

Love CasperJasper007 :)

p.s. In the next chapter, they travel back in time to when Harry Potter is in year 5, will the Cullens/Hales help Harry fight off Voldemort? Will Cho think that Edward in Cedric? Renesmee and Neville? Who knows, if you want to, you'll just have to wait :)

xxx


End file.
